Elle est revenue OS
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [OS - Spideypool] Peter à rencontrer Wade et tout son monde à changer. En mieux. Mais voilà, tout ne peut pas être éternel. Et Peter se sent obligé de laisser la place à l'ex-fiancée du mercenaire. Après tout, ils avaient dans l'idée de ce marié et de fondé une famille. Peter ne voulais pas être là quand Wade allait faire son choix.


Auteur : Yoruhime.

Titre : Elle est revenu

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel

Correctrice : Misatelle

Mot de l'auteur : I'm back ! Après deux mois d'absence ! T^T je suis sur que vous vous en foutez donc je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les raisons de mon absence xD ! J'ai deux semaines avant que les cours reprennent. Je vais essayer d'écrit un max. Et de continuer pendant les cours. Même si ça ne sera que des OS cours. Quoique pour ce paring je ne fais jamais très long xD.

J'ai d'autres OS a poster écrit avant mon break. Mais je voulais me remettre en chauffe alors voilà un OS écrit il y a deux jours et gentiment corrigé par Misatelle. Un grand merci à elle !

Et merci à vous. Ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de m'écrire. En MP ou en reviews. Vos avis comptent. Pour le moral, pour me donner de nouvelle idée, pour savoir si une suite pourrait vous plaire, ect… Bon clairement là, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite xD

Elle est revenue

Peter s'était demandé s'il avait prit la bonne décision, perché au sommet du plus haut building de la ville. Il regardait en contrebas, la ville continué à s'agiter malgré le soleil qui déclinait inévitablement pour se coucher. A la seule pensée de ce qui l'avait poussé à se réfugier ici, les larmes lui était monté au yeux. Il avait pourtant déjà pleuré de nombreuses fois, de longues minutes mais son corps ne semblait pas près à s'arrêter de si tôt.

Non. Il s'avait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il avait beau être un super héro et être Spiderman, rien n'aurait pu le protéger de ce qui s'était passer.

*w*

Peter était un jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans. Un lycéen en dernière année qui passait sa vie à faire ses devoirs, à jouer les super héro en ville et à être avec son petit ami : Wade Wilson aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Deadpool. Un mercenaire efficace, immortel et un peu fou sur les bords. Noter l'ironie quand au terme : un peu fou. Ce mec était totalement barré et pourtant l'araignée ne l'aurait pas échangée, pour rien au monde. Il était bien avec lui. Il se sentait aimé, choyé, désiré. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Et puis il était drôle, avait de la conversation quand il était sérieux. Ce qui était rare d'accord… Il était aussi attentionné, terriblement jaloux et possessif ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Peter. Il avait aussi un magnifique regard, le plus beau sourire. Sa peau à l'étrange motif, suite à son passif avec l'autre taré d'AJAX était loin de le repousser. Il adorait passer des heures contre le mercenaire et à dessiner les motifs de son corps si musclé et bien proportionné.

Wade était beau pour Peter. Il était impressionnant par son visage et sa taille. Il était large de tout les coté : les épaules auquel il aimait s'y accrocher, ses mains qu'il aimait sentir contre lui, ses bras musclé qu'il aimait sentir autour de sa taille. Ses cuisses où il pouvait être assis tranquillement devant un film et ainsi être calé contre son amant. Et ne parlons pas de sa queue qui écartait toujours délicieusement sa bouche ou ses entrailles. Il aimait aussi son visage qui pouvait être terrifiant et qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. Ce qu'il était totalement vrai puisqu'il tuait si on le payait… Ou s'il avait un problème avec cette personne…

Peter avait une vie assez chouette depuis sa rencontre avec le mercenaire. Ils se connaissait depuis ses 17 ans et n'avait commencer à sortir ensemble qu'au 18 ans de Peter. Et pas pour être conforme à la loi. Après tout Wade avait à l'époque 31 ans et aurait pu aller en prison. Non cette attente était à cause de l'araignée. Ce dernier ne s'était pas laisser séduire facilement. Bien sur il avait rapidement eu un coup de coeur pour l'autre homme. Mais sa timidité, son manque d'expériences et de confiance en soi l'avait empêché de répondre aux avances de l'autre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. L'étudiant savait que Wade draguait à peu prêt tout ce qui bougeait alors il n'avait pas pris le mercenaire au sérieux.

Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le ramène à la maison après avoir été kidnappé par un groupe d'homme armé jusqu'au dent qui avait réussit la prouesse de capturer Spiderman. Wade avait fini dans un sal état. Son corps avait été criblé de balle parce qu'il avait fait rempart de son corp entre Peter et leur ennemis. Il s'était pris des couteaux dans les fesses et dans le crâne. Ça avait fait affreusement mal, sa tenue était ruiné et il avait assez tâché la chambre de Peter pour faire penser que quelqu'un avait été égorgé dans la pièce.

Ce qui avait décidé le jeune homme à croire que Wade était sincère avec lui avait été les regards inquiet de l'homme sur sa personne. Ses perpétuelles questions aussi : Est ce que ça va ? T'ont-il blessé ? Tu a besoin de boire ? De manger ? Tu veux dormir ? Mais il y avait aussi les nombreux murmure de réconfort qui avait été prononcé avec ce petit quelque chose dans la voie qui faisait voir à Peter à quel point il était important pour Wade. Et ses « je t'aime ma tarentule», « tu est si beau mon Spidey », « Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive ma mygale » prenaient alors bien plus de valeur qu'avant.

*w*

Peter n'avait jamais eu une grande confiance en lui. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau. Il se savait intelligent mais le genre qui était dénigré si souvent au collège et au lycée qu'il était rabaisser plus bas que terre. Il se trouvait quelconque dans sa façon d'être et au final il ne se voyait que comme un petit nerd. Le seul chose qui le faisait se sentir mieux était le fait qu'il était Spiderman. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas le crier sur tout les toits pour protéger sa famille, ça n'était pas d'une grande aide. Pire il était parfois jaloux de son alter égo qui était si connu et si aimé alors que lui on le voyait à peine ou juste pour lui pourrir la vie.

Mais depuis qu'il était avec Wade tout était différent.

Il avait affirmé sa personnalité. Il se sentait beau et ne se cachait plus. Il sortait d'ailleurs souvent avec Wade. Ce dernier avait au début du mal avec le regard des autres mais Peter était là. A lui sourire à pleine dent. À s'accrocher à son bras, à lui tenir la mains ou à l'embrasser. Lui n'avait pas honte de ce qu'était le mercenaire. Il ne voyait pas ce que les autres voyait. Et ça faisait énormément de bien au mercenaire qui avait tendance à s'auto dénigrer pour se protéger. Pour devancer l'opinion des autres et moins se prendre de regard dégoûté.

*w*

Mais alors si tout semblait aller si bien. Que c'était-il passé pour que Peter, le visage ravagé par les larmes soit assis en haut de ce building ?

Parce qu'elle était revenue dans la vie de Wade. Elle s'appelait Vanessa. C'était l'ex fiancé de Wade qu'il avait connu avant son cancer et sa rencontre avec AJAX. Elle avait été à ses côtés à l'annonce de son cancer. Remettant leur mariage et le projet d'avoir des enfants à plus tard. Mais Wade ne guérissait pas et on lui avait promis l'impossible. L'impossible s'était révélé possible mais l'avait laisser totalement transformé. Vanessa n'avait pas pu encaisser le choc quand il était revenu, après des mois d'hésitations. Il l'avait regretté. Elle était partie en disant avoir besoin de temps et n'était jamais revenue. Enfin, si, au bout de 2 ans.

Wade avait reçus un appel de la jeune femme qui voulait lui parler. Wade y était allé sous l'encouragement de Peter. Ce dernier estimait qu'il n'avait pas à ce mettre entre eux. Et puis il était persuader, même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué avant, que Wade regrettait son ancienne relation avec la jeune femme, qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il voulait probablement fondé une famille avec elle. Il avait voulu se marier avec elle après tout. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Et puis… Il n'avait que 19 ans et lui 33 ans. C'était un sacrée écart d'âge qui n'avais jamais posé problème avant mais maintenant…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait que si Wade se mettait à hésiter entre lui et elle, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à l'homme pour retourner vers son ancienne compagne et Peter ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait même pas imposé ce choix à Wade ou le culpabiliser pour le quitter. Peter n'en valait pas la peine. C'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas.

Alors, pendant que son amant était partit la rejoindre dans un café local pour discuter, Peter avait récupéré toute ses affaires pour les ramener chez lui. Heureusement qu'il vivait toujours plus ou moins chez sa tante…

Et le voilà. À présent, à regarder le monde continuer d'avancer alors que lui se sentait si lasse de la vie et ce malgré son jeune âge. Il se sentait si vieux et si jeune sans Wade, il se sentait perdu, comme si ce monde n'était pas le sien. Mais au moins, s'était-il dit, Wade était retourné auprès de la bonne personne. Ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble et il était sûr que si elle ne l'avait pas quitté, ils auraient déjà de nombreux enfants et que leur rencontre n'aurait pas aboutie à la relation qu'il entretenait aujourd'hui avec le mercenaire. Et lui serait probablement resté avec son coup de coeur. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux que les choses se passe ainsi. Il n'aurait pas eu si mal au coeur.

*w*

-Hey Spidey ?

Peter n'avait pas entendu le mercenaire arriver. D'habitude quand quelqu'un l'approchait, ses super sens s'éveillaient mais Wade n'était plus considéré comme une menace depuis un certain temps déjà.

-Wade ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Avait demandé l'araignée en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis passer à l'appart mais tu n'étais pas là. Tes affaires avait aussi disparues… envolées

…

Le ton était clairement rempli de reproches. Peter avait baissé, la tête ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il avait commencé à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Je ne voulais pas… Tu sais… Je ne voulais pas retarder votre emménagement. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, vous allez vous remettre ensemble, emménager ect… J'ai juste voulu faciliter les choses.

-Oh baby boy ! Tu peux être si intelligent et si stupide par moment ! Avait râlé Wade avant de s'approcher du garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je n'allais pas retourner avec elle. Et puis tu sais il y a eu un vote avec case jaune et blanche. Aucune ne voulait te quitter. Moi y compris. Alors ça a été vite fait. Juste le temps de se dire bonjour, de tourner un peu autour du pot, de boire notre café et puis ensuite voilà… Enfin… Elle m'a parlé, elle s'est expliqué. Elle ne voulait même pas ressortir avec moi. Elle se sentait juste mal vu comment elle m'a laisser tomber alors elle voulait avoir bonne conscience.

-Oh…

-Ouais Oh ! Bon aller c'est pas tout ça mais j'avais ramener de la bouffe moi ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle va être froide. Quelle idée aussi ma tarentule, tu a eu de venir te planquer là ? Tu sais combien de toit d'immeuble j'ai du faire avant de te trouver ! Ça vaut bien un week-end entier de sexe intensif je trouve !

Peter n'avait plus de force. Alors il s'était contenté de grimper sur le dos de son petit ami qui les ramena chez eux. Et la seule bonne chose dans cette histoire c'est que comme il n'avait plus rien à lui chez Wade, il avait pu voler ses affaires avec une magnifique excuse à l'appuie.

Fin

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que cette histoire vous à plus. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire Spideypoolesque !


End file.
